


Wedding Announcements

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Mentioned May Parker - Freeform, Miscommunication, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wedding Fluff, buzzfeed articles, mentioned Pepper Potts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter stared at the cracked screen of his phone, scrolling through the Buzzfeed Article that read ‘Everything we know about the wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts’ and felt his heart drop in his chest. Tony had forgotten to invite him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1666
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	Wedding Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely readers! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love! It's so amazing to see so many of you enjoying this series! I am so blown away by the response to this! I honestly didn't think it would take of like it did so thank you so much for all the love! 
> 
> This prompt is from Gmac (Guest) no fanfiction.net: Please do a one shot when Tony forgets to invite Peter to his and Pepper's wedding.
> 
> and 
> 
> Elyssalyn on fanfiction.net Could you please write one where Peter is on a school field trip and accidentally gets left behind and Captain America is nearby and they have a sort of uncle-nephew moment before Cap brings him homev to Tony? The Avengers have been taking a bit of a beating in this series so I kinda wanted a nice moment with Pete and Cap. Please and thank you!
> 
> Elyssalyn I know this doesn't have the field trip component but it has some awesome uncle-nephew moment with cap. I hope that's okay! 
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

Peter groaned as his phone buzzed on his desk. He lifted his head from his pillow, glaring at the phone all the way across the room. It was a Saturday, a day where Peter got to sleep in. May would have already left for work, a note on the kitchen bench detailing her day and where to meet her later so they could spend the afternoon together. It was routine, one they had perfected over the years. His phone buzzing was totally running it.

Peter tried to bury his head back into his pillow, but the noise was insistent and seemed to be getting louder. With a moan, Peter threw back his covers and rolled out of bed, landing heavily on his feet. He shuffled across the room, glaring at the way his cracked screen was lit up and message after message rolled in.

Squinting at the light, Peter yawned and unplugged his phone before shuffling back to bed. He made himself comfortable, propping himself up against the pillows and grumbled.

“Alright, what is going on?”

Peter opened his messages and groaned. “Ned, buddy, why are you doing this to me?”

He opened the text messages and scrolled his way up to the top and read the first message that had come through.

_Dude!_

_OMG!_

_!!!!!!_

_Why didn’t you tell me?_

_This is amazing!_

_Are you going?_

_Of course you’re going?_

_Can I be your plus one?_

_Please?!_

_I promise I’ll be chill_

_Super chill_

_The chilliest guy you have ever seen_

_I’m you’re guy in the chair. I can be you’re only choice as plus one_

_Other than May_

_But she got her own, right?_

_Please say she got one to!_

_Aslfakhflweh_

_This is amazing!_

Peter frowned at the screen and quickly typed a message before Ned could continue to flood is inbox.

**Ned. Stop. What are you talking about?**

He didn’t have to wait long before he got a reply.

_The wedding!_

**What wedding?**

_Dude! Pepper and Tony’s wedding. Have you not heard?_

Peter felt his fingers grip the phone tightly. A second later Ned was sending through a link and with a shaking finger, Peter clicked on it. His phone took him to his usual browser, and he waited for it to load. It didn’t take long and Peter found himself looking at a BuzzFeed article. The heading ‘ _Everything we know about the wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts’_ was in big, bold letter and Peter nearly dropped the phone.

He held his breath, frantically scrolling through the article.

‘I’m guessing a few people either won or lost some money today, myself included,’ Peter read. ‘But after announcing their engagement some months ago we finally have a wedding date! So, block out your calendars for August 27th because you know that Tony Stark will be throwing an extravagant wedding.’

August 27th. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were getting married on August 27th and hadn’t told Peter.

Peter dropped the phone into the covers of his bed and stared up at the underside of the upper bunk bed. He thought that Tony had been excited to tell him that he and Pepper had gotten engaged several months ago. He had dragged Peter to come see the ring, which Pepper had willing shown off. Tony had teased Peter that it had been because of him that the two had finally gotten engaged. When Peter went to visit the compound, sometimes he would be allowed to help with the wedding planning before Pepper shooed them off to the lab when their suggestion grew outlandish (but Peter saw the smile and glint in Pepper’s eyes when she did).

Overall, Peter thought for sure that he was going to be invited to the wedding. Maybe Tony had forgotten. Or maybe, he hadn’t invited Peter at all. Peter felt his cheeks flame. Had he just assumed that he would be invited because he hung out with Tony Stark? Sure, they had grown closer after the whole Vulture Incident and when the Rogues were pardoned and had returned but maybe Peter had imagined it all.

All this time had he been pushing himself onto Tony? Had the billionaire been indulging him when really Peter was making their relationship a bigger deal then it was? Were they just superhero colleagues that Peter took one step too far?

Peter’s phone buzzed within the sheets. Swallowing thickly around the horror rolling around inside him, he picked it up.

_I’m sure you’re invited_

_Maybe they just haven’t had the time to tell you yet_

_Peter?_

_Want to come with me to buy the new Star Wars Lego set?_

**Be there in half an hour**

Peter texted back. He threw himself out of bed again, grabbing a pair of fresh clothing and went to take a shower. Maybe that would help drown out the absolute embarrassment Peter was feeling.

* * *

Tony Stark was sure that Peter Parker was avoiding him, but he wasn’t sure _why_. At first, he hadn’t noticed it. He had invited Peter over for their weekly Wednesday lab session, but Peter had declined.

“Sorry Mr. Stark! I promised Ned that I would study with him for our chemistry test we have tomorrow.”

Tony had told him not to worry about it and wished him luck on the test. It hadn’t matter anyway since Peter was coming over that Friday. He had been a little disappointed when Peter cancelled again, claiming that he and Ned got invited to a party. That feeling had quickly vanished, and he told Peter not do anything he would do and told him to have fun. The kid deserved it.

He became suspicious when Peter cancelled the following Monday.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark. MJ moved Decathlon practice because she has a dentist appointment tomorrow.”

Two weeks later and Tony was staring at his phone, looking at yet another cancellation from Peter.

“Hey.”

Tony looked up from his phone to see Steve holding out a cup of coffee. Accepting it, Tony took it from the soldier’s grasp, taking a sip of the black coffee and hummed.

“You okay?” Steve asked, brows furrowed.

“Fine,” Tony said, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Thanks for the coffee but if you’ll excuse me.” He got to his feet but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from leaving.

“Tony,” Steve said. “What’s bothering you? You’ve been…moody since last week.”

“I’ve not been moody,” Tony huffed.

Steve rose an eyebrow.

“That proves nothing.”

“We’ve noticed that Peter hasn’t been around,” Steve said cautiously. “Did you two have a fight?”

“Honestly,” Tony said and heaved a sigh. “I have no idea. Kids been cancelling on me all the time for the past few weeks. At first, I just thought it was school, you know. He’s doing hard classes and although he’s smart enough to get by without studying he is taking it seriously.”

“You’re not convinced,” Steve said.

Tony let out another sigh. “No. I’m not. I think there is something else going on, but I can’t even get the kid here to talk to me. I’m wracking my brain, but I honestly don’t know what I’ve done.”

“You may not have done anything, Tony,” Steve said. “Have you talked with his Aunt?”

“Yes, and she has no idea what’s going on either. She says he’s acting fine. A little quieter but he’s still out patrolling and all that.” Tony scrubbed a hand down his face. “I’m worried about him.”

“It will be okay,” Steve soothed. “He’ll come around. You’ll see.”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe. I have to get to SI. Pepper’s on my back about a meeting and if I leave now, I’ll only be 45 minutes late. Thanks for the coffee.” He handed the mug back to Steve who took it. He turned and headed to the lift, not seeing the thoughtful look on Steve’s face.

* * *

Peter landed lightly on the rooftop, the high of successfully stopping a robbery still thrumming through his veins.

“What’s next, Karen,” Peter grinned from under his mask.

“My scanner isn’t picking up anything other than Captain America,” Karen reported.

“What?” Peter flailed, whipping around.

“He’s 200 meters to your left,” Karen said helpfully.

Peter had already seen the super solider, leaning against the edge of the edge of the building. He was dressed in civilian clothes and looked, well he looked like a creeper hanging out on top of a building, but Peter wasn’t one to judge.

“Captain,” Peter awkwardly saluted.

“Steve, Peter,” Steve chuckled. “You don’t have to call me Captain all the time.”

“Right,” Peter bobbed his head. “Uh, what are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighbourhood,” Steve shrugged. “Thought I would see if you were out and about.”

“Oh,” Peter blinked. “Well, I am. Out. And about.”

Steve chuckled. “How are you Peter? We haven’t seen you around the Compound for a few weeks.”

This was true as Peter had been trying to distance himself from Tony without being to obvious. His excuses, he thought, were pretty full proof so far but school holidays were coming up and he wouldn’t be able to claim he had to study for too much longer.

“I’ve been good. Busy with, uh, school stuff,” Peter said. “And Decathlon. MJ really wants us to go the whole way this year.” This wasn’t a lie, but Peter may have embellished how many practices they had been having.

“That’s great you have been taking your studies seriously,” Steve smiled. “But be careful you don’t burn out.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be careful.”

“We’ve been worried about you,” Steve continued, voice conversational. “Especially Tony. You haven’t been texting him as often.”

Peter swallowed. “Just…busy,” he said weakly.

“Pete, is there something you need to talk to us about?” Steve asked, finally concern showing on his face. “We can help you. That’s why we are a team. To help and lean on one another. Tony’s been really worried about you.”

“I-“ Peter trapped, not sure how to get himself out the situation with words. Flinging himself off the side of the building was looking better and better.

“Did Tony say something or do something that upset you?” Steve asked. “It’s okay if he did. He’s really stressing that he’s done something and just wants to fix it. He never purposefully meant to hurt you.”

“I get it,” Peter avoided Steve’s gaze, instead looking at his feet. “He didn’t do anything. I understand. I’m just, I’m just some stupid superhero he’s mentoring.”

“What do you mean by that?” Steve asked. 

Peter sniffed and then suddenly the words were spilling out of him. “I know that I made more out of our relationship then there actually was, and I get it! I mean, who wants to hang around a fifteen-year-old and it’s not like he’s, like he’s my dad,” Peter tripped over the word, hating how much he wished it was true. “I expected too much and I got the message when he didn’t invite me to the wedding –“

“Wait, Peter. Stop,” Steve voice was so firm that Peter looked up. “There has been some big miscommunication between the two of you.”

“Huh?” Peter blinked.

Steve let out a sigh. “Look, it’s not my place to say. This is really something you need to talk to Tony about but Peter, Tony cares for you. So much. I don’t know what happened, but you really need to talk to Tony.”

Peter scuffed his foot against the ground.

“My bike is down on the street. Let me give you a ride,” Steve said. “I think the sooner you two sort this out, the better off you both will be.”

Peter bit his lip, hesitating. He had missed Tony terribly and it had been torture to stay away from the man but maybe seeing him one last time wouldn’t hurt. “Okay.”

* * *

“Boss, Steve is requesting entry to the lab,” FRIDAY’s voice filtered over Tony where he was hunched over his work bench, fiddling with one of his gauntlets.

“Let him in,” Tony said, not even looking up from his work. He heard the hiss of the doors opening followed by footsteps.

“Hi Tony,” Steve said.

“Unless aliens are knocking on the front door,” Tony said, gently manoeuvring a wire with a pair of tweezers. “I’m afraid out little late-night rendezvous will have to wait.”

“What if it was Spider-Man?” Steve asked.

Tony looked up at that and his eyes widened as he saw Peter standing beside Steve, turning his mask over in his hands and looking pale. Tony’s hand slipped and he felt a jolt of electricity spark up his hand. He gave a yelp, stumbling back and dropping the tweezers.

“Mr. Stark! Are you okay?” Peter rushed over.

“Fine kid,” Tony gasped heart pounding in his chest but he ignored it. “Hey! You’re here! Are you okay? Are you injured?”

“M fine,” Peter said. “Are you _sure_ you’re not hurt?”

“I’m fine kid,” Tony waved off Peter’s concern. “I’m just so glad to see you, kid. I’ve missed you.”

“You have?” Peter asked quietly, eyes wide and worried.

Tony felt as if he had been electrocuted again. “What? Of course, I’ve missed you Peter. Why would you think that?” He shot Steve a look when Peter looked down at his feet, shuffling nervously.

“I think there has been some miscommunication,” Steve said when Peter didn’t speak.

“Peter? Can you look at me kid?” Tony asked gently.

To his relief Peter looked up but it was immediately made worse by the un-shed tears in his eyes. Peter sniffed, blinking rapidly as if it could keep the tears from falling but one slipped down his cheek, breaking Tony’s heart.

“I thought,” Peter sniffed, voice so quiet that Tony had to take a step closer to hear. “I thought you had forgotten to invite me to your wedding and then I thought maybe you didn’t want me there and I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped and thought that we had a different sort of relationship –“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Tony gently took Peter’s hands in his, giving them a squeeze. “There’s a lot to unpack here but first things first I didn’t forget to invite you to the wedding. We haven’t given out the invitations yet.”

Peter blinked. “But, everyone knows. It’s all over the internet.”

“Oh kiddo,” Tony pulled Peter into a hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Peter was stiff at first but soon enough he was relaxing into Tony’s embrace. “That was on me. That was a decoy date. For the media. It’s so they would follow that, and we could have a nice ceremony without the paparazzi following our every move.”

“It’s a decoy date?” Peter repeated, pulling back slightly.

“Yeah, kid. I forgot to tell you about that, but I _didn’t_ forget to invite you to the actual wedding,” Tony promised, giving Peter a squeeze. “I was going to give you your invitation, but you kept cancelling on me.”

“Oh,” Peter whispered.

“I’m so sorry kid,” Tony pulled Peter back into his chest. “I love you kid. I want you and May in the front row, best seat in the house.”

He felt Peter’s shoulder shake as he started to cry and kissed the top of his head. He looked up to see Steve giving them both a fond smile. The solider nodded before turning around and leaving them alone.

Tony knew that he and Peter had a lot to talk about, but for the moment he simply held Peter in his arms and comforted his kid, relieved to have him back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
